Flames Burn On
by AirConditioning1678
Summary: When Peeta, Katniss, And Gale come home to 12 after the war? What will happen? Will KAtniss and Peeta finally become a couple? Or will  Gale steal the sow and ruin everything.


~Here we Go! Between Mockingjay and Epilauge...REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Flames Burn On by Sapphire Garccia<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV:<strong>

I wake up and yawn. Hunting day. I think I will leave a note for Peeta. Still not sure what we are. It is all to complex for me to think about.

I put on my father's hunting jacket and head out into the woods. I stop by the log and grab a bow and arrows. While I am heading to my lake, it starts snowing.

Darn. All of the prey will have gone into a shelter or run further deep into the woods to keep warm. I run to the shack and start a fire.

Only a little girl is hiding there. "Who are you?" I ask the girl. She reminds me of Prim. Prim. the memories bring back the flashes of her death, the bombs.

Stop. I tell myself, It has been a year since that happened. The girl drags her boot along the dust on the floor.

"Skye Littledove." she barely whispers. I smile and motion for her to sit down.

"What District are you from?" I ask her, trying to keep the smile on my face, while on the inside, I am freaking out.

"District 3." she answers. What would a 3 kid be doing in the woods in 12?

"Catnip, open up, I need to talk to you." a voice nearly growls from outside. I sigh inside. _This_ is Gale's way of mending things..

I tell Skye to run and open he door for Gale. I keep a frown on my face though. "what do you want, Gale?" I ask.

"For you to stop holding a grudge against me for what Coin did." ouch, that feels like a stab in the gut. And I think he must know it. I glare at him.

"Easy, Everdeen, I just wanted to ask if things would ever go back to the way they were before the reapings." he says, holding his hands up.

"No, I know they never will." I say, holding my glare. Good, no more soft Mockingjay. He gives me a glare and opens the door, and with a last look, goes away.

**Gale POV:**

Whatever. Katniss doesn't love me. Find a way to make her too. Swoosh! A bird, maybe a chicken? loses it's life at my hands.

Maybe that is the way. When you want something ,like prey, you have to trap what's close to it. Now, remind me? What is closest

to a certain Mockingjay? Not her mom, for sure... Her Dad? but he is dead... Prim? same...Ohh I know, Peeta, the boy with the bread. Wonder

how the Capitol hijacked people. Might have to read up on that. So only I know the way to do the hijacking and to undo it. Then I get her to kiss me, and

then she falls in love with me! Awesome! I have made my plan...

**Katniss POV:**

"Okay, so why are you here?" I ask Skye. Playing with a knot in my fingers to keep me distracted from Peeta, and Gale.

Some how, I know the answer must come tonight. And I already know who i love and who I will choose. No brainer, really.

"Well, I was going to be a tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games, but I escaped. the capitol never found me and they never will, thanks to you." she says.

"Well, that is very kind of you, but you should ask my... m-m-my boyfriend Peeta." I get the words out and I know their is know going back. Gale will hate me forever.

"You are an actual couple now!" Skye's face lights up. I fidget. This sixteen year old girl is driving me crazy. she is forcing me into so many things.

I rethink the note I left Peeta in my mind.

_Dear Peeta,_

_Today is a hunting day for me. I'm sorry to leave you, but we are running low on food._

_We will talk when I get home. I might or might not have news for you._

_Your Friend, Katniss_

Uuhhhh... so Cliche' I hate it. But I know it my heart of hearts that I mean it. And that my heart doe's belong to Peeta, not Gale.

Gale will just have to deal with it.

**Peeta POV:**

_Dear Peeta,_

_Today is a hunting day for me. I'm sorry to leave you, but we are running low on food._

_We will talk when I get home. I might or might not have news for you._

_Your Friend, Katniss_

So... what does that mean? Does this mean we have a chance at becoming a couple? or is this certain doom.

Yet again, the Girl on Fire has sparked a seed of doubt in my mind. And this one, will take forever to set right. I can feel my mutt. self coming on.

Darn it. I thought we were done with the whole Kill Katniss thing. I sigh and I go back to normal.

"Mellark, I have to have a talk with you!" Yells a voice.

Please not, Please not. "You are going to have to wait, Hawthorne." I say. I need a minute.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do after you stole my girl and ruined my life!" he fums at me.

I grab a knife and try to protect myself from him. He turns and walks away. And Katniss walks in with a bow and a smile.

Is she gonna kill me? I think before she comes to me and kisses me on the lips.

"Real." she breathes


End file.
